custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
What's That Sound? (1997)
What's That Sound? '''is a '''Barney & Friends episode that first aired on September 23, 1997 as a promotion episode to Season 4. Plot Barney, B.J and the kids listen to different sounds around the treehouse, school and the playground. While they listen to them they learn something about that sound too. They even make silly sounds! Cast *Barney *B.J *Carlos *Tosha *Hannah *Kelly *Shawn *Jason *Robert *Juan *Danny *Keesha *Kim *Stephen Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's A Beautiful Day #Five Senses Song #Listen #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Oh, When We March #The Popcorn Song #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Indoor-Outdoor Voices #Listen to the Night Time #I Love You Locations *Playground (It's a Beautiful Day, *School *Treehouse *Treehouse Balcony Trivia *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *BJ has his Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Season 4 Barney costume and voice used in "Barney's Adventure Bus" was also used in this episode. *The Season 4's musical arrangements used in "Camp WannaRunnaRound" were also used in this episode. *The Season 3-4 1996-1997 BJ costume used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" was also used in this episode. *The Season 4 BJ voice used in "E-I-E-I-O" was also used in this episode. *When the Barney's say "Woah" "Hi Everybody!" the sound of "Woah" from "Hop to It!" (Ptich -5) and the sound of "Hi Everybody!" from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (Ptich -9) and mixed Barney's 1997-1998 voice. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, Carlos' "Barney!" is taken from "If The Shoe Fits...", Tosha's "Barney!" is taken from "Hats Off To BJ!", except is was ptiched down to -7, with mixed Tosha's 1997-1999 voice, Hannah's "Barney!" is taken from "All Mixed Up!", Kelly's "Barney!" was voiced by Tosha's (Hope Eppies) from "A Very Special Delievery!", except is was ptiched down to -10, with mixed Kelly's 1993-2003 voice, Shawn's "Barney!" is taken from "I Can Do That!", Jason's "Barney!" is taken from "Barney's Fun & Games", Robert's "Barney!" is taken from "Barney's Band", Juan's "Barney!" was voiced by Michael's (Brain Eppes) from "Having Tens of Fun!", except is was ptiched down to -6, with mixed Juan's 1997-1998 voice, Danny's "Barney!" is taken from "Going on a Bear Hunt!", Keesha's "Barney!" is taken from "Easy Does It!", *Carlos wear the same clothes in Ship Ahoy! *Tosha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Sing and Dance With Barney *Hannah wear the same hair-style in Camp WannaRunnaRound" and the same clothes in Pennies, Nickels Dimes *Kelly wears the same hair-style and clothes in BJ, Luci & The Old Car. *Shawn wears the same clothes in Barney's Imagination Island. *Jason wears the same clothes in Barney's Talent Show. *Robert wears the same clothes in Safety First!. *Juan wears the same clothes in Hats Off To BJ!. *Danny wears the same clothes in Play Ball!. *Keesha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm *Kim wear the same hair-style and clothes in E-I-E-I-O *Stephen wear the same clothes in Are We There Yet?. Category:Season 4 VHS